More Than Bandmates
by AsherDash50
Summary: Niall had always loved Zayn and still does, but how would Zayn react if he found out. Crappy summary I know but I promise the story is good
1. Golden Opportunity

**Hey guys Asher here. So this is my first fan fiction written on here so please don't hate it. Its based off of something I ship SOOOOOOOOOOOO much which is Zayn and Niall from One Direction (not anymore Zayn left ;-;) But yeah anyways let's carry on with the fanfiction.**

Chapter One

"A Golden Opportunity"

Niall had always lobed his fellow band mates. The feeling was normal. He loved each of them as his family. They all laughed together, cried together, went through it all together, but something had changed. Niall had thought of Zayn as more than a friend. It was true, Niall fell in love with Zayn. Zayn, of course, didn't know this and had no idea of such feelings. Zayn was thought of himself as a huge playboy and was always flirting with every pretty girl he saw. It usually ended in a simple no or scoff from the girl, and rarely was he slapped for it. None of this stopped Niall from loving Zayn.

It was early in the afternoon. Niall was just waking up when and energetic and excited Liam burst into the room."Niall why aren't you awake yet?!" He said a little to loud for Niall's liking. "Why do I need to be awake? Is something happening?" he asked slowly raising out of his bed."Well if by nothing you mean this huge party were going to in about an hour and a half" Liam said. Hearing this made Niall jump out of bed. He loved parties. It was a great chance to get even closer with his four best friends. He quickly went into the bathroom and showered. _This could be my chance to be alone with Zayn_ , he thought to himself.

 **So yeah that's it for this first chapter. Sorry it was kind of slow and really short but its my first writing so don't kill me yet. Anyway I have an idea for the next chapter and if you guys have any pairings you want to see let me know!**


	2. Party Animal

**Hey guys imma back. So sorry the last chapter was so slow and short but I promise this chapter will be better actually I guarantee. So on with chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

"Party Animal"

Niall was ready. This wasn't his first party. He'd been to tons of award parties, celebrity get togethers, or just a flat out normal party. What Niall wasn't ready for was how he was going to impress Zayn. Would he win some type of drinking competition or show off some other type of skill. Niall wasn't a big alcohol person but when it came to parties he'd get as wasted as if he **was** an alcoholic.

Niall stepped out of his room of the hotel him and the guys were staying at and got into the elevator. Before the doors could close he could hear someone desperately trying to get to it before they did close. That person turn out to be Zayn. _Damnit,_ Niall thought as he sighed quietly."Thanks mate" Zayn said while rapidly breathing in and out. The sound of Zayn's voice would be enough to set Niall off. "Its no problem" he said trying to avoid eye contact with Zayn.

The elevator ride felt slow as silence had consumed the elevator. Trying to break the silence Niall quickly said "So what are you going to do at the party". "You know the usual, get wasted, get laid" Zayn said smirking. Niall had a hard time processing those words. As much as he wanted Zayn to like him back, he couldn't just make him and all the hoping wouldn't do anything, he knew that was the hard truth. As if on cue the doors slid open. The two walked out into the lobby where the rest of the crew were. "You guys ready to get your party on?" Louis said while doing some type of dance. He already looked drunk.

The ride didn't take that long as Harry drove like a madman going over the speed limit many times, much to the group's dismay.As they all got out Niall sighed. Not once would he get the chance to be alone with Zayn.

The party already took a turn for the wild as many people crowded around Zayn, who was dominating at beer pong. It seemed rigged because every time he threw a ball it went into a cup. He got horribly drunk and would definitely feel it tomorrow. Niall just watched as Zayn just kept going and going. He would be there when Zayn was throwing up in the toilet. As soon as Niall got bored of watching he got more excited when Zayn out of the blue took his shirt off. His beautifully shaped body was sitting out in the open. His well toned pecs and beautiful six pack with a treasure trail leading to the best type of treasure someone could find. At least it was to Niall. Niall could feel himself getting a _problem_. He quickly turned away before it got worse. He looked back and it did get worse. What he saw truly broke his spirit. Zayn his love, everything, crush was horribly drunk, and making out with some blonde chick.

 **Dun Dun Dun. Left it on a cliff hanger. I know I'm a huge poop face please don't hate me. Next chapter will be equally as exciting as this chapter. Also, I'm making a new story so I won't bore you guys with the same story so until that comes out you're stuck with this one XD.**


	3. A Broken Spirit

**So we're back with some more Ziall? Nayn? Personally I prefer Ziall, but anyways let us get on with the fanfiction.**

Chapter 3

"A Broken Spirit"

There he was. Zayn, making out a storm with some unknown girl. The only thing Niall knew about her was that she was blonde and that she had taken Zayn from him. Emotions starting swelling up in Niall. He didn't know if it was sadness or anger or anything else. Tears had began to form. Niall headed for the door while bumping into almost everybody. He finally made his way to the door and as he turned to see Zayn again, boy had it gotten even worse. Zayn had her off the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist but never braking the kiss.

Zayn began to carry her up the stairs, which could only mean one thing. Niall knew what that was which made him know what emotion was building up. Sadness. He sat on the front porch and began to bawl. His hands on his head to cover up his blood red eyes. He called a cab home so he wouldn't have to stay at that torture chamber of a party.

Once he was back in the hotel room he just huddled in the covers of his bed and continued to cry. He kept crying until his phone began to rang. He looked to see who was calling, it was Liam. "Hello?" Niall said with his voice rasped from crying. "Niall where'd you g-go buddyy your missing the p-party" he said. Niall could tell he was drunk. _Can't these guys go to a party without getting drunk?_ Niall thought to himself. "I decided to go home, I'm all partied out" he said half-lying. "Alright b-but don't think you're off the hook, we having our own private party, w-we got bearsss" Liam said. Niall had hung up afterwards. He chuckled to himself thinking of Liam saying "bears". This lifted his spirit a little bit.

Niall had grown a headache from crying and began to watch tv. He watched his favorite show, which was Adventure Time. He never knew why but that show had always gotten him hooked in. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He put on a robe and got up to answer. He was shocked to see who was on the other side. It was Zayn.

 **I know, I know another cliffhanger. But I had to because the next chapter will be spectacular so I had to leave this at this. There is also a surprise new story coming out so look out for the. Until next time byeeeeeeee.**


	4. Unexpected Chance

**Hello you beautiful readers, Its Mr Asher here with some more Ziall. So I know I said another story was coming out yesterday but I didn't have time to make one, so sorry for that. Anyways let us commence the fanfiction.** **Chapter 4** **"Unexpected Chance"**

There he was. Just standing there for only a second before rushing into the room slamming the door. He sat on the edge of the bed. Niall had to ask if he was ok, he couldn't just sit there and not know if anything was wrong."H-Hey Zayn is everything ok?" he asked not moving from his spot. He could here Zayn quietly sobbing."I'm an idiot Niall. I'm a fucking idiot!" He said he's voice sounding deeper from weeping. Niall walked over to Zayn and sat next to him. He had to keep himself from breaking down. He put his hand on Zayn's shoulder. Niall couldn't believe how far he had gotten with having a mental breakdown. As much as he loved Zayn he had to be a good friend." Do you wanna talk about it?" Niall asked. Zayn nodded. "So what happened?" he asked. "You know that girl?"Zayn asked "The one you were kissing?" Niall almost cried again just from the memory. "She was a fan. Her friends were there and they recorded the our whole "moment"" He said using air quotes for moment, "Now its online and social media is buzzing about the entire thing" He almost yelled but only rose his voice a little. Niall didn't know what to say. He just sat there wide eyed. "Well I don't know how to help you, but I can help you in another way" Niall said smiling.

Zayn had gotten tired of walking around in a blindfold. It really wasn't his thing. His wish of having his eyes cleared was granted when Niall took them off. "Here we are" Niall said smiling. "Where exactly is here?" Zayn said. But then he knew exactly where they were. It was his favorite food shop, "Jack's Food Shack". He just smiled at Niall who was smiling even more knowing that he made Zayn smile. "Niall you didn't really have to bring me here, I would've gotten over it in a matter of time" He said smirking. "You would've but it would take a while for people to stop going crazy thinking you have a girlfriend" Niall said feeling slightly hurt at the thought of Zayn having a girlfriend. They both turned their attention to their grumbling stomachs.

Walking off with their food Niall and Zayn were making their way back to the hotel. Niall just watched as Zayn was gorging down his hotdog. "Wow you must really have been hungry" He said laughing. Zayn didn't even realize how much he was eating at a time. He just chuckled. "Well social media buzz makes me hungry" He said. "We both know that's not true" Niall said raising an eyebrow and beginning to laugh. Zayn looked at Niall and noticed something that made him almost drop his hotdog while laughing. "Niall you have a little" He said pointing to the corner of his own lip. Niall felt slightly embarrassed and wiped off the smudge. Then he saw Zayn with the same problem. "Zayn you sir have the same problem" he said laughing. Zayn had thought he'd wiped it off but he wiped the wrong side. Niall just laughed even harder starting to cry. "Here let me get it" he said taking his napkin and wiping of the smudge of mustard on Zayn's lip. He couldn't help but to stare at Zayn's dark brown eyes. Zayn found himself with the same problem. Feeling natural Zayn began to lean in. Niall's mind was raising. _Oh lord Zayn is leaning in! What do I do? What do I do?! Do I kiss back? Do I run_ aw- His thought were cut short when Zayn's lips met his. Niall just stood there not knowing what to do. He panicked and quickly pushed away from Zayn and ran off. _I can't believe I just did that!_ He thought to himself.

 **So there's chapter 4 I hope you guys like it. I know it was the cliché wiping off smudge then kiss scene but I honestly find that so adorable. Tomorrow I'll be making a new story for real this time so look out for that. Until next time guys, byeeeee**


	5. Confession

**Welcome back beautiful readers. If you are here following my update train then welcome back. If not welcome to the next chapter. Anyways let us commence the fanfiction.**

Niall was pacing back and forth in his hotel room, mind racing. _I just kissed Zayn and ran! Why? Why did I do that?! He probably is thinking so many bad things rig-_ his thought we're cut off by the door opening.

Zayn stepped in and immediately Niall tensed up and his face turned deeply red. He froze in his spot. Zayn walked over to Niall and pulled him into a strong embracing hug.

"Niall if you liked me you could've told me" Zayn said.

Niall face grew redder "H-H-How d-d-did you k-know? Niall barely managed to get the words out.

Zayn pulled away but still kept Niall in his arms. "Well first your face always get super red when I'm near you, whenever I talk to you start to stutter, the list goes on and on" He said smiling.

Niall had never been any more embarrassed than he was just now. _Stupid stupid stupid,_ the word replayed over and over again. Zayn realized that Niall was staring at nothing so he decided to get his attention with a small peck, which it did.

"Sorry mate, you we're staring at something other than me" Zayn said, staring deeply into Niall's beautiful blue eyes.

Niall couldn't help but to stare back. Niall found himself leaning in, Zayn did as we'll. Just before there lips touched the door burst open and in step the remaining 1D members. Only Liam was sobber while Louis and Harry were about as drunk as drunk could get.

Niall and Zayn quickly separated, both blushing wildly. Liam gave them both a look but his thoughts we're interrupted by a drunken Harry.

"Hey let's all go d-din-ing dong ditch some people while we're here" Harry said turning towards the door.

"Wait wait wait up Harry I wanna to go dingy dong ditchin" Louis said following Harry.

Liam rolled his eyes and sat on the bed keeping his eyes fixed on the other two.

Zayn tried to bring up a topic. "Sooooo Liam, how was the party?" He said

"Well Mr and Mrs Drunko decided to try and jump of the roof and I had to drag them down because we can't perform with two piles of bones and meat. The apparently we got kicked out because we "hyped the crowd then killed the hype", he shook his head, "Speaking of the party, where did you two go" He asked raising his eyebrow.

Before either could react Niall blurted out "Well I wasn't really in a partying mood and I didn't want to be alone so I dragged Zayn home and we just sat around and talked about stuff" he's said laughing nervously. He turned towards Zayn who mouth 'smooth'.

Liam gave both of them a look and said "Well I'm all partied out so I'm gonna hit the hay" he said and within the next ten seconds he was snoring.

Zayn and Niall both sighed with relief and Zayn nudged his head towards the door. Niall knew what this meant and followed Zayn out of the building.

The two walked to a nearby park where they sat on a bench. They sat I'm silence for a small portion of time before Niall asked, "So Zayn what are we?".

Zayn grabbed his hand and smiled. "Well I'm pretty sure when two people like each other they date" he said, giving Niall a kiss on his check.

Niall was at a loss of words. He'd never expected for Zayn to like him back. "I'd like that Zayn" he said as Zayn pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

 **That's the end of today's chapter but I'm not done for today. As you know I'm currently doing an update train so stay tuned for our next stop. But until then, byeeeeeee**


End file.
